Rito de Inmortalidad
by ArcanaMoon
Summary: Desorientada Ino despierta en algo peor que una pesadilla, el demonio que mato a su Sensei y su amiga quien creía muerta desde hace años como su amante y ella en medio del más obscuro de los ritos...


**Primero que nada quiero decir que este es el fic más ¡CRACK! Que alguna vez he escrito, no solo en la pareja, si no probablemente en la trama, porque con Hidan como pareja de alguien, por lo menos para mí…todo puede salir mal y más siendo el Hidan canon.**

**Este fic fue una petición Gatito-Pizza Humpty, con la pareja Sakura/Hidan, miembro de la comunidad La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, su única especificación fueron "M" o "T" y que uno de los Géneros fuera Romance…**

**Advertencia: La M no es por lujo, este fic es FUERTE...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto**

**Oneshot: CAPITULO UNICO**

**Rito de Inmortalidad.**

— Inoooo… — escucha la rubia una voz bastante familiar llamándola, una voz que no escuchaba desde hace un par de años — Despierta Inoooo… — repite la voz de manera sensual.

— ¿Estaré muerta? — se preguntaba la rubia, su conciencia empieza a volver pero se da cuenta que algo estaba mal, sus brazos estirados por encima de su cabeza, sus muñecas juntas y con una fuerte opresión en estas, su cuerpo se sentía adormilado, sus piernas, semi-flexionadas y abiertas de par en par con la misma opresión en su tobillos, no podía su cerrar su boca y un sabor extraño en esta, estaba atada de brazos y piernas y amordazada, fuera lo que sucediera, no podía ser bueno.

Sus ojos se abre lentamente, la iluminación del lugar era tenue, velas a su alrededor fuera donde se encontrara era obscuro, pero lo más revelador y posiblemente aterrador era quien se encontraba sentada en sus caderas, la persona por la que lloro un mes cuando esta desapareció Sakura Haruno.

Lo impactante no era que estaba viva, sino su expresión, un sonrisa y mirada malévola que hacían juego, por vestimenta llevaba un top que se convertía en gabardina en la parte de atrás de color negro, no podía distinguir que llevaba en sus piernas pero era algo que se abría en la entrepierna y se cerraba después ya que podía sentir el bloomer en sus caderas y tela cubriendo las piernas de Sakura.

— Hola Ino… — saluda Sakura en tono sensual deslizando sus manos por el vientre de Ino, delineando sus senos, acariciando su cuello hasta llegar a su rostro terminando acostándose sobre ella — ¿cómo has pasado estos últimos dos años…? — pregunta de manera coqueta Sakura mientras recorría con su dedo la cuerda que amordazaba a la rubia — yo…por mi parte…los he pasado genial… — agrega de forma malévola.

— ¿¡Que es esto, es acaso una pesadilla?! — se preguntaba Ino horrorizada de la Sakura frente suyo, esa no era la amiga que ella conocía y tuvo toda su vida.

— Debes tener muchas preguntas… — susurra Sakura mientras desliza su mano derecha hasta llegar al pecho de Ino — no te preocupes…no tendrás que preguntar nada…vengo con ganas de hablar… — agrega.

— No sé dónde fue que todo salió mal…si se puede decir que algo salió mal… — termina con una risita perturbadora — tan pronto lo aviste, me vi obligada a perseguirlo, no podía dejar que ese sujeto rondara la tierra de nuevo…claro esta esa era mi forma de pensar en aquel entonces…ahora soy yo quien no puede caminar sin el…

— Para cuando vi esa pica de metal volando hacia mí ya era muy tarde, fue un roce lo que necesito, la retrajo con una cadena que estaba atada al extremo sin filo de esta, gire y lo vi ahí parado lamiendo mi sangre de su arma… — Sakura se moja los labios con este último comentario como si estuviera saboreando la escena — …no pude hacer mucho, ya tenía las preparaciones realizadas, deberías recordarlo, después de todo…él fue quien mato a tu Sensei…

— ¡¿QUE?! — se dice horrorizada Ino, no era posible que ese sujeto estuviera nuevamente caminando sobre la tierra, Shikamaru se había encargado de que no le fuese posible.

Su hermosa piel se tornó negra como la noche…—añade en tono sensual mientras desliza su mano derecha por la cabeza de Ino y juguetea con el pelo de esta—levanto la pica con la que raspo y…-Sakura no hace más comentario un se arque y suelta un gemido de placer jalando el cabello de Ino—para mi buena suerte…no me mato gracias a la técnica de renacimiento que me enseño Tsunade.

— Quedó estupefacto por el hecho de que no morí…sacó la pica de su cuerpo y volvió atravesarse, retrocedí…pero no morí…fue en ese momento que mi querido Hidan se transformó…

— ¿¡QUE…QUERIDO!?—Ino estaba convencida de que lo sucedía no era más que una pesadilla, una horrenda y horrible pesadilla, no había forma de que Sakura pronunciase esas palabras.

— "¡Por fin, mi dios Jashin me recompensa!" grito extasiado, y tan pronto lo hizo retiro la pica empezó a empalarse una y otra y otra… — la voz de Sakura se desvanecía en gemidos de placer, frotando su cuerpo contra el de Ino, viendo que empezaba a excederse, Sakura se detiene e intenta calmarse, jadeando y con el rostro bañado en sudor, la escena era simplemente aterradora para Ino quien cada vez más deseaba despertar.

Sakura junta su frente con la Ino — Te juro…luche cuanto pude… — susurra Sakura — pero fui yo quien termino desfalleciéndose primero…cuando desperté estaba…MUCHO más incómoda de lo que tú te encuentras ahorita mismo… — añade en tono sarcástico.

— Porque créeme… — con estas palabras Sakura desliza su mano derecha, todavía situada en el pecho de Ino hasta la entrepierna de esta y jala su cabeza hacia atrás — tu estas bastante COMODA ahorita mismo… — sentencia Sakura acariciando la entrepierna de Ino.

Ino intenta cerrar sus piernas pero se encontraban inmovilizadas, probablemente atadas al suelo.

Mientras juguetea en la entrepierna de Ino con su dedo medio, Sakura continua su relato — cuando desperté ahí estaba el…frente a mí a la expectativa…yo…atada a una pared, por algún motivo…no tenía fuerzas… — dicho esto Sakura besa el cuello de Ino quien intenta contener su excitación ante el sutil toque de Sakura — en tu caso…tienes un veneno debilitante recorriendo todo tu cuerpo…que me hizo el…NO tengo idea…tampoco que me importo una vez que termino con migo…

— Los días siguientes fuero lo que llamarías tortuosos… — comenta Sakura mientras retira la mano de la entrepierna de Ino solo para introducirla dentro de sus shorts y regresar al lugar en el que se encontraba — ahora mismo…esos recuerdos no son más que hermosos para mi…

Ino empezaba a enloquecer por el jugueteo de Sakura, por más que en lo profundo de su alma no lo deseaba, su cuerpo era incapaz de resistirse, su corazón se aceleraba, un calor intenso invadía todo su ser, se empezaba a sentir pegajosa por la sudoración excesiva.

— Pude dejarme morir…ya que él me alimentaba día tras día de forma diligente, me limpiaba, me bañaba, ahí donde yo me encontraba guindada en la pared tal cual trofeo…todo después de tomar un poco de mi sangre para empezar apuñalarse repetidamente mientras que yo sufría de los efectos de su maldición y resistía con la inmortalidad falsa que me entrego Tsunade, yo… — un sonido a metálico detiene tanto el relato como le jugueteo de Sakura, dándole un tan deseado respiro Ino, la sufrida rubia le dirige la mirada Sakura quien miraba de reojo detrás suyo con una sonrisa pícara.

— ¡Qué fue lo que te dije, mi querida Sakura! — aquella voz, inolvidable para Ino hace eco aquel obscuro lugar, Sakura retira su mano de la entrepierna de Ino y lame sus dedos uno a uno mientras se levantaba, se escuchan unos pasos acercarse y una obscura sombra que se adentra en el círculo revelando la peor de las pesadillas, Hidan…tal cual lo recordaba con las mismas ropas del Akatsuki.

— ¡Acaso Jiashin no a te recompensado con lo tributo que deseabas! — alaba Hidan escandaloso como siempre, sin poder ver el rostro solo puede imaginárselo al ver el movimiento de la cabeza de Sakura, sin embargo lo peor fue lo siguiente, Sakura camina hacia Hidan y sujetándolo por sus mejillas lo jala para besarlo, los sutiles gemidos de placer de Sakura aborrecen a Ino quien intenta zafarse nuevamente pero le es imposible, su cuerpo no tenía fuerzas y por más que lo intentaba no podía generar chakra.

— Aun no termino cariño… — susurra Sakura, regresando de nuevo con Ino, recostándose al lado de esta — tú sabrás cuando he terminado…después de todo… — con esto Sakura desliza nuevamente su mano sobre el vientre de Ino insinuando un movimiento hacia abajo — se trata de Ino…tiene derecho a saber de nosotros…ella es…mi amiga más INTIMA… — añade en tono coqueto.

— ¡Jirashin es paciente mi querida Sakura! — alaba nuevamente Hidan — ¡toma el tiempo que gustes y una vez que estés lista solo llámame! — con estas palabras Hidan sale del circulo y sus pasos se alejan hasta que el sonido a metálico de una puerta pesada retumba de nuevo.

Sakura suelta una risa aun con su mirada en dirección a Hidan — su gran defecto… — comenta la pelirosa — escandaloso como él solo, ni siquiera Naruto le hace competencia… — regresando la mirada a Ino agrega — honestamente aun no entiendo su fijación con ese dios suyo Jiashin…pero no tengo problemas con el — termina Sakura coqueteando con el vientre de Ino.

— Donde me quede… ¡ah sí, cuando Hidan me apuñalaba con su maldición de forma repetida! — comenta en tono satírico, levanta su mano y coloca la punta de su índice en el vientre de Ino y empieza a darle vueltas, Ino miraba de forma angustiante, no podía creer que la que estaba frente ella era la Sakura con la que jugaba cuando niña, compitió por Sasuke y lucho a su lado durante la guerra.

— No sabía si Hidan me quería muerta o no, podía empalarme directamente…pero prefería usar su maldición para complacer a su dios, después de eso, me limpiaba, me alimentaba y balbuceaba cosas de Jiashin, realmente no me importaba un bledo lo decía, yo seguía fuerte con la esperanza de que alguien se apareciera y le rompiera la mandíbula a Hidan.

Sakura detiene su dedo sobre el ombligo de Ino y empieza a emitir un resplandor azul claro — no sé cuánto tiempo pasó…encerrada se pierde fácilmente el noción del tiempo…sin embargo aprendí que la línea que divide el dolor...del placer...es sumamente delgada… — con esto una pequeña hoja de chakra sale dedo de Sakura y lentamente se incrusta en la carne de Ino, haciendo que rubia suelte un grito ahogado por su mordazas — …y fácil de atravesar…

— Al comienzo lo negaba por completo "no puedo estarlo disfrutando…" me decía a mí misma… — susurra Sakura desvaneciendo la hoja de chakra de su dedo y empieza hacer presión en la herida — pero mis quejidos y desprecio por Hidan fueron desapareciendo poco a poco, probablemente enloquecí…probablemente siga loca…no lo sé, a estas alturas no sé qué es estar cuerdo o zafado… lo único que sé es que Hidan me daba un trato bastante…afectuoso… — con estas palabras deja de hacer presión en la herida y nuevamente se coloca encima de Ino.

— Cuando su "bla, bla, bla" dejo de serlo, escuche a Hidan implaron a su dios para que me bendijera con convertirme en su mujer…creí que estaba loco, pero cada día era lo mismo…y cada día disfrutaba más y más de su afecto y presencia, hasta que un día, tras la primera puñalada solté un gemido…después de días de silencio…

— Eso…sorprendió a Hidan… — comenta Sakura mientras retoma su jugueteo con el cabello de la rubia, Ino estaba angustiada, horrorizada, solo veía una salida de esto y quería que llegara de una vez, si la iban a matar, que la mataran de una vez, no quería llevarse esa imagen de Sakura a la otra vida, intenta nuevamente zafarse con todas sus fuerzas pero no puede su respiración estaba acelerada, al igual que su corazón, incluso estaba buscando la forma de provocarse un ataque cardíaco en este momento, ya que morderse la lengua le era imposible con la cuerda amordazando su boca.

—"Otra vez…" le dije… — comenta Sakura en tono sensual — puedo imaginarme la cara que puso cuando me escucho decir esas palabras, no tardo en complacerme "otra vez…" repetí…y nuevamente me complació…esta vez le dije "libérame" y sorprendemente... lo hizo, no podía creerlo, estaba libre de mis cadenas, podía hacer lo que quisiera, si hubiera fingido al comienzo quizás…solo quizás no tendríamos esta conversación, me le acerque y entre en el círculo de Jirashin y extendí mi mano, pidiéndole la odiosa pica la cual me entrego de buena manera.

Levantando un poco su lado izquierdo, Sakura mueve su mano izquierda buscando el seno de Ino, mojando sus labios con su lengua lo empieza a estrujar con mucho cuidado haciendo que Ino suelte un gemido — envolví su cuerpo con mis brazos, sujete la pica y la incruste en su espalda baja de manera ascendente…seguí introduciéndola hasta atravesarlo y atravesarme a mí misma debajo de mi seno derecho… — comenta en tono sensual, apretando de una manera más ruda el seno de Ino — lo que sentí fue asombroso…

— Recuperándome de la exquisitez del momento deslice mis manos por su cuerpo hasta alcanzar su rostro, subí la mirada y lo invite a beber del vino tintó que brotaba de mi boca… — con estas palabras Sakura libera el seno de Ino dándole un breve respiro a la rubia — esperaba que fuera salvaje o rudo por su forma de ser…pero su beso fue asombrosamente gentil, su lengua bailaba a mi ritmo y me invitaba a saborear su cavidad, yo aceptaba pero me retiraba…y el con mucho gusto me buscaba, nunca me había divertido tanto en mi vida.

— …y fue entonces que su lado fanático despertó… — comento fastidiada Sakura — grito en agradecimiento a Jirashin y arruino nuestro bello momento…bueno solo un instante… — agrega Sakura con tono pícaro — retire la pica mientras lo alababa, la lance aun lado y lo forcé a mirarme de mievo "quiero que me atravieses como se debe…"

— Y fue ahí cuando se desinhibió un poco…me beso de forma abrupta y me arrojo contra el suelo dentro del circulo de Jirashin, desgarro mis ropas, asi como yo me deshice de las suyas…lo siguiente…fue asombroso… — comenta Sakura en tono sensual, mientras desliza con velocidad su mano izquierda a la entrepierna de Ino, penetrando a la rubia con su medio y anular de forma brusca haciendo que Ino se arquee y las lágrimas inunden sus ojos.

— No tan solo podía sentirlo dentro mí, sus labios no tan solo estaban unidos a los míos cada vez que podían, no solo sus caricias que me volvían loca…cada rasguño o cada mordisco que yo le daba se reflejaba en mi…solo por ese momento termine, agradeciendo Jirashin por lo que hacía por mí.

El solo recuerdo de aquel momento era suficiente para excitar a Sakura a tal punto que sentía lo repetía, su respiración se torna pesada, empieza a sudar a grader, entre más apasionado se vuelve su relato, más brusca era con Ino, tal el placer de Sakura que termina clavando su dientes en el cuello de Ino haciendo que se retuerza por completo, hasta no pueden más llegando a climax junto a Sakura.

Quebrada, las lágrimas no dejan de fluir de sus ojos, no le importaba morir, pero odiaba ver a su mejor amiga de esa manera y simplemente no había que ella podía hacer para salvarla de aquel monstruo que la había destrozado por completo.

— No…no te preocupes Ino… — susurra Sakura en tono jadeante, saca su mano de la entre pierna para saborear los fluidos de Ino, dedo por dedo…en ese momento el sonido de la puerta metálica se escucha de nuevo — no…no eres la primera con la que hago esto… — susurra nuevamente Sakura, esta extiende su brazo derecho para luego recogerlo trayendo con ella un sonido metálico, Ino gira para ver encontrando un Kunai rojo en la mano de Sakura — sin…sin embargo…-Ino regresa la mirada a Sakura para ver algo que no termina de creer, sus ojos llorosos con una extraña expresión entre duelo y placer marcada en su rostro — pero…eres la primera…con la que hablo de mi pasado…

Hidan se acerca a Sakura y le pregunta en un extraño tono sereno y calmado — lista…mi Sakura… — está por respuesta muestra su cuello, Hidan se agacha y lo muerde dulcemente hasta que Ino puede ver la sangre Sakura pintando el cuello de esta, lentamente el cuerpo de Hidan se empieza a tornar negro, con un beso en la herida Hidan se levanta y empieza a gritar oraciones a Jiashin.

Sakura suelta una risa mientras se acomoda sobre las caderas de Ino — como te dije…ruidoso como el solo… — comenta Sakura limpiándose los ojos, los cierra y respira hondo para retomar su compostura.

— Con la técnica de Tsunade… — empieza Sakura mientras Hidan continua con sus plegarias, el cuerpo descubierto de Sakura empieza a llenarse de las marcas del sello de rejuvenecimiento — solo soy…parcialmente inmortal…y solo en combate…si me cortan la cabeza como moriría…a diferencia de mi querido Hinda — Sakura hace una pausa — lo que pienso conseguir hoy…es el mismo cuerpo que el de mi querido Hidan…pare seguir por siempre a su lado….

— ¡Preparaciones listas!—sentencia Hidan levantando la pica de acero y apuntando a su corazón, Sakura lleva el Kunai al ombligo de Ino donde aún le es fácil sacar un poco de sangre fresca, lamiéndola imita el movimiento de Hidan apuntando el Kunai a su propio corazón — no creo que nos veamos en la otra vida Ino…por eso…solo quiero decir esto…—una lagrima aparece en el ojo de Sakura — hasta siempre…Ino "cerda"…termina Sakura con una expresión que Ino conocía muy bien.

Resignada, Ino cierra sus ojos llenos de lágrimas — hasta siempre…Sakura "frentona"…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Que te parece tu nuevo cuerpo mi querida Sakura…

Pongámoslo a prueba mi amado Hidan…

…**Y el romance que se me ocurrió para esta pareja fue uno muy _enfermizo_, pero como dije, se trata de Hidan, él no es lo que uno llamaría el epitomo de la cordura, él es la clara definición de un Fanatico religioso.**

**En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que el fic sea de tu agrado Gatito, cuando te dije interesante, no fue la palabra MÁS apropiada para describir este fic…aun así…bueno aquí está, sin mencionar que es la primera vez que trabajo con Hidan…en fin…espero sus con ansias sus reviews :D**

**Hasta la próxima y cuídense mucho, cya ;D**


End file.
